


Infanzia di torture

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alcuni momenti della drammatica infanzia di Ken.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7L1lfUiXXk; Nightcore - Heartless ✗.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 209.★ Prompt/Traccia: 9. A continua ad avere dei sogni strani in cui corre nella foresta e ulula alla luna.





	1. Chapter 1

Infanzia di torture

 

Ken si divincolò, era stretto dai lacci al lettino e il respiro gli mancava, il sudore gli scendeva lungo la schiena.

 

_Correva, sentiva l’erba umida al tatto, che insieme al vento gelido lo faceva rabbrividire. Avvertiva, al contempo, delle vampate di calore al viso, il suo corpo era in tensione e i suoi muscoli scattavano al massimo._

_Ansimava, incapace di tenere la lingua all’interno della bocca e sbavava. S’inerpicava collinetta dopo collinetta, sentendo il vento fischiare nelle orecchie. Correva a gattoni, sentiva mani e piedi dargli delle fitte, i movimenti delle sue spalle erano continui e si dava la spinta con le gambe._

_La luce della luna piena illuminava argentea tutt’intorno e lui ululò ad essa._

 

Ken si svegliò di scatto, ansimando.

Uno dei dottori gl’infilò una mascherina, Ken gridò di dolore, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi dai lacci. Gli vennero impiantati dei lunghi canini candidi, Ken ululò come un lupo.

< Ogni notte faccio sempre lo stesso sogno. Sono libero e corro via da qui…

Quando mi sveglio inizia l’incubo. Vorrei che le cose fossero invertite, alle volte, altre vorrei semplicemente sbranarli tutti. Posso sentire l’odore del loro sangue, vorrei recidere le loro vene! > pensò.

I lacci gli graffiarono le braccia, mentre il lettino sotto di lui traballava.

 

[209].


	2. La fuga ha inizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tenta di salvare suo figlio.  
> Scritta con: Cézame Trailers - Omniverse [Epic Music - Powerful Orchestral Hybrid]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS31VZCeD7c.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 462.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 6. A morde B per difendersi e lo trasforma involontariamente.

La fuga ha inizio

 

_Gettò indietro la testa e ululò alla luna piena sopra di lui, i suoi occhi brillavano gialli nell’oscurità._

 

Ken mugolò di dolore nell’incoscienza, divincolandosi sul lettino. Dei lunghi tubi gli penetravano le minute braccia di bambino.

Jack premette un pulsante e i vari tubi si staccarono, il dolore destò Ken, che spalancò gli occhi di scatto. I capelli biondi gli finivano davanti al viso.

“Non avete nessun diritto di usare anche mio figlio come cavia” ringhiò Jack. Afferrò il bambino da sotto le ascelle e lo rialzò in piedi, Ken si guardò intorno con aria smarrita, le lacrime gli avevano solcato il viso.

“Tu sei un braccio destro, non puoi andare contro gli ordini del tuo boss” ordinò una degli scienziati.

Due di loro afferrarono Jack per le braccia e cercarono di trascinarlo via a forza.

Jack si divincolò, abbassò le orecchie e ringhiò, nascondendo il figlio dietro la gamba.

Ken si aggrappò al genitore, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

La luce argentea della luna piena filtrò dalla finestra, Jack ruggì, mentre i denti gli diventavano zanne affilate.

Le sue orecchie si spostarono sulla sua testa, trasformandosi in orecchie da lupo, mentre una coda gli crebbe sopra i glutei, la pelliccia era azzurro chiaro.

Estrasse gli artigli e squarciò la gola di uno dei due che lo tenevano fermo. Il sangue schizzò tutt’intorno, la scena si rifletté negli occhi del bambino, che ingoiò un gemito.

Jack raggiunse con un calcio al fianco anche l’altro assalitore e balzò, la scienziata estrasse una pistola.

< Non ho scelta, devo difendere me e mio figlio > pensò. Azzannò con un morso il polso della donna che, gridando, perse la presa sulla pistola.

L’arma sparò e ferì alla gamba il lupo mannaro, che cadde in ginocchio.

Ken si nascose sotto il lettino e vide che arrivavano gli altri Estraneo e afferravano il padre, li guardò trascinarlo via, alcuni di essi venivano feriti a morte e cadevano pesantemente a terra tra schizzi di sangue, ma sempre nuovi arrivavano.

< Questa è la nostra occasione per scappare > pensò. Gattonò via e raggiunse la vasca in cui si trovava Mukuro, liberandolo dai lacci che lo tenevano fermo.

< Questo è il mio momento per utilizzare Lancia, saremo liberi > pensò Mukuro, mentre l’iride di uno dei suoi occhi si tingeva di rosso.

Gli ululati di Jack risuonarono lugubri tutt’intorno, rimbalzando sulle pareti.

La donna era caduta a terra, i suoi vestiti si erano strappati, il suo corpo si era ricoperto di peli vere chiaro. Si ritirarono, lasciando Iris incosciente per terra. Tra i suoi capelli castani cotonati si vedevano solo le punte delle orecchie da lupo, i suoi orecchini dorati grandi due mani si erano spezzati ed erano caduti per terra.

La nuova lupo mannaro respirava affannosamente.

 

[462].


End file.
